


The Trip to Ikea

by darcydix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: In which Levi now considers Ikea a personal hell because of Eren.





	The Trip to Ikea

All Levi wanted to do was get out of the house and spend time with his boyfriend. Both low on cash until payday, Eren suggested they go to Ikea.  
“Neither of us really have the funds to buy furniture,” Levi remarked as he got dressed, “Why would we go somewhere that requires money? Besides, we don’t need furniture!”  
Eren stared at him in disbelief, “Have you never been to Ikea before?”  
Levi shook his head as he buttoned up his shirt, “I’ve never needed to go.”  
Eren fell back onto the bed, “Levi! It’s so magical! Everyone needs to go at least once in their life.”  
Levi rolled his eyes.

Eventually Eren was able to convince Levi to take them there. They’ve been wandering around for two minutes and Levi regretted it.  
“Eren, I promise to everything good and holy if you don’t stop crying over the rooms I will leave you here!” Little did Levi know that he was going to say that more than once.  
“Levi!” Eren whined “These rooms are so lonely! The furnishings knows nothing of the outside world. All they have is these Swedish books!”  
Levi groaned, grabbing at Eren’s arm to drag him out of the room, “They are inanimate objects!”  
“It. Is. Sad!” 

At some point Levi got interested in looking over some coffee tables. The dark wood and glass caught his eyes, momentarily making him forget about Eren. When he turned around to look for his boyfriend, Eren lay on one of the model beds, shirtless.  
Levi’s eyes widened, looking around at the people who were passing and giving them dirty looks.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Honey,” Eren whispered seductively, “Why don’t you come join me?”  
“Eren if you don’t put your fucking shirt on, I’m leaving you here.”  
“You said that about the rooms!”  
Levi turned away, ready to find a way out of his new nightmare. He heard Eren quickly catch up, shirt back on. Eren reached out to hold Levi’s hand, but Levi smacked it away.  
“I’m embarrassed to even be seen with you.”  
Eren only laughed.

“I just want to check out one more thing before we leave,” Eren begged, “Please!”  
“I can’t trust you.”  
“Levi! Please!”  
Levi sighed, “If it will make you shut up and make this stupid trip end quicker.”  
Eren almost squealed in delight, but the look Levi was giving him made him think twice. He grabbed Levi’s hand, leading him over to the desks. After a couple minutes, Levi let go to look on his own. When he came back, Eren was standing in the same place he left him. Looking at a dark colored desk.  
“Where would we even put it?” Levi asked, looking at the price tag.  
Eren shrugged, “I don’t know, but I really like it.”  
“Why?” Levi thought it was ugly.  
“I think the dark wood would contrast nicely against your white ass skin as I bend you- Hey!”  
Levi swiftly kicked him, making Eren double over and hit his head on the desk. He didn’t even check on his boyfriend as he stormed out of his now least favorite place in the world. Eren chased after him, limping slightly. When Eren reached the car, Levi was already in it with the door locked. Eren smiled at him as Levi rolled down the window.  
“We’re breaking up. I can’t stand you. You can walk home.”


End file.
